The Cure
by Eleamaya
Summary: Iseng bikin, cuma biar nambah-nambahin fic pairing ini. Kependekan, gaje. Intinya, kehadiran Luffy adalah obat bagi Hancock, dan hancock pun berusaha menjadi obat bagi kepedihan Luffy.


**Sebenarnya aq belum berkeinginan untuk menulis ttg pairing ini meski sudah tertarik sejak awal. Tapi, atas request seseorang, kupikir boleh lah sekali-kali ganti suasana, masa SanNa mlulu? Untuk pairing kali ini aq mau ngasih warning siapa tahu bakal OOC, soalnya jujur aq tidak terlalu mendalami karakter Luffy, apalagi karakter Hancock masih terlalu baru dan belum tergali lebih. Setting waktunya Fanon, artinya alternate story karena bercerita ttg masa depan yg belum terjadi di manga-nya. Saat aku menulis cerita ini, manga-nya baru sampai chapter 582.**

**Disclaimer: Aku pengen segera tahu kisah Luffy-Hancock versi aslinya dari Odacchi. Pasti ga ancur kyk cerita di bawah ini.**

* * *

Masa lalu memang pahit dan Hancock tahu bahwa ia terikat selamanya. Simbol itu tak dapat dihapus, kepedihan itu tak dapat dilupakan, dan perasaan menjijikkan itu tak dapat dimuntahkan. Ia tak pernah menganggap dirinya sangat cantik sehingga mampu memikat bangsawan brengsek yang menginginkan tubuhnya dan dipaksa menelan buah setan yang dapat semakin memuaskan nafsu mereka. Dan saat ia akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur bersama saudari-saudarinya, ia pun menutup hatinya rapat-rapat. Tak ada jalan kembali dan dengan angkuhnya, ia kini memanfaatkan semua yang pernah dideritanya. Ia pernah dipandang sebagai orang paling hina di muka bumi dan kini ia memandang rendah semua orang, khususnya mereka yang memang terpesona dengan kecantikannya, kecantikan yang dapat membawa maut. Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bangga dengah hal itu meski di mulutnya selalu terucap alasan tak masuk akal "Karena aku cantik." Ia sudah terlanjur dikenal sebagai pribadi yang demikian dan saat ia harus merengkuh kembali sisa-sisa waktu yang hilang, ia pun semakin memasang topeng dinginnya dan terkesan menginginkan agar segala keinginannya dipenuhi meski di lubuk hatinya ia sangat mencintai kerajaannya.

Namun hanya orang itu, dari sekian laki-laki yang tak pernah bisa berhenti menatapnya, tatapannya sangat lain. Ia seperti menyelami ingatannya begitu dalam dan ingin mengorek sesuatu yang sangat tabu tapi tatapan polosnya seolah berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tak ada maksud untuk melukainya. Ia ingin membantunya keluar dari masa lalu namun Hancock tak yakin. Ia tak pernah mempercayai laki-laki. Lantas, bagaimana ia tak luluh saat laki-laki itu membuktikan maksud tatapannya? Hancock merasa tak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun lagi darinya, bahkan perasaan barunya sendiri yang ia tak mengerti. Hal itu membuatnya sakit dan tak berdaya. Ia tahu jika ia berpisah dengannya ia tak akan dapat menemukan laki-laki lain yang seperti dirinya, yang tak pernah menatap dirinya tajam hanya karena ia cantik dan sensual, yang justru merangkulnya meski hanya dengan kata-kata saat ia menunjukkan simbol kehinaannya, dan yang memanggilnya dengan nama asli tanpa pernah menyebut gelar yang ia pikul.

Hancock tahu bahwa ini kali kedua ia tak bisa mundur. Ia percaya dengan rasa cintanya, ia sudah rela kehilangan kedudukannya yang dulu ia raih dengan penuh ambisi semu, dan ia ingin dapat segera melepas semua rantai untuk kembali pada dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa dicapai jika bersama orang itu. Namun, ia harus menunggu.

"Luffy, bertahanlah."  
"Ace..."  
"Maaf aku tidak banyak membantumu selama di Marine Ford, Luffy. Aku menyesal," isak Hancock.  
"Teman-teman..."  
"Tenanglah. Aku dan Kuja Pirate akan mencarikan mereka," Hancock bergegas bangkit dari samping ranjang Luffy. Namun, tangannya digenggam Luffy dengan erat.  
"Jangan ada yang pergi lagi dariku," kata Luffy lirih.  
"Aaa.. Aku di sini, Luffy."  
"Hancock?"  
"Ya, aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu."  
"Arigatou..."

Muka Hancock lantas bersemu merah. Penggalan ingatan itu masih membekas. Ia tahu betapa perihnya derita Luffy. Ia tahu betapa susahnya menerobos Impel Down dan kembali keluar lagi untuk menuju Marine Ford . Ia tahu betapa dashyat dan pedihnya perang yang memakan korban itu. Ia tahu betapa busuknya sebagian orang di Marinir. Dan ia tahu Luffy membawa semua kepingan itu di dalam lukanya. Ungkapan "arigatou" pertamanya akan terasa sia-sia jika kali ini Hancock tidak bisa menjaga Luffy sampai ia pulih total meski ia tahu ancaman mengikutinya dengan cepat dari belakang selama mereka masih bersama.

Sejujurnya, Hancock telah siap menerima semua hukuman. Namun, entah mujur atau tidak, pemerintah tak menganggapnya berkhianat. Padahal jika itu yang terjadi, ia dapat pergi bersama Luffy, menemaninya mengarungi lautan sampai akhir perjalanan ia akan mencapai Raftel. Dan ia lebih tak siap jika harus berpisah. Apa ia harus menderita kembali menjadi anjing pemerintah? Apa ia akan selamanya hidup dalam pasungan? Apa ia tak akan pernah bisa bebas?

Malam itu hanya malam yang singkat. Luffy dan Hancock saling berjanji untuk tetap bertahan hidup masing-masing dengan segala cara sampai mereka bisa bertemu kembali. Hancock sangat lega. Meski ia masih harus mengenakan topeng saat bekerja sebagai Shichibukai, ia dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri saat pulang ke Amazon Lily. Pulau itu tetap tertutup rapat dan tak ada yang tahu bahwa anak dari seorang calon raja bajak laut yang amat dicari di seluruh dunia akan lahir. Meski seluruh rakyat bersuka cita, ia tak perlu khawatir karena mereka semua akan melindunginya. Lagipula, pihak Marinir terbagi dua, ia sempat terkejut saat Laksamana Madya Garp mengulurkan tangan padanya, bermaksud menjaga nyawa yang sama dengan yang 20 tahun pernah ia lakukan dan ia tak ingin gagal lagi meski kali ini nyawanya taruhannya. Dan ia juga bertaruh pada cucunya di Dunia Baru.

Hancock sudah lama menunggu saat ia akhirnya mendengar kapal asing berlabuh. Ia melihat sosok pemuda tegap yang sedikit berbeda dari postur yang dikenalnya satu setengah tahun lalu. Namun, ia yakin tak salah mengenali orang.

"Aku pulang, Ratuku."  
"Rajaku, kali ini bawa aku bersamamu kemana pun kau pergi."

**END**

* * *

**Fic gaje... Karena fanon, aku ga banyak berkreasi. Sebenarnya aku lebih pengen Hancock gabung SH tapi status Shichibukai-nya membuatnya ada di posisi aman. Kupikir untuk melindungi seseorang, hal itu ga harus dengan cara kita selalu mengawasi di sampingnya setiap saat kan? Ada karakter hero yang ia terpaksa menyembunyikan identitasnya agar orang yg ia sayangi tidak berada dalam bahaya. Berpisah memang perih apalagi kalo kita terus berpura-pura, setidaknya Hancock punya penyemangat hidup makanya sengaja kubuat gitu. Klo ga ntar Hancock mati karena lovesick. Pasti aneh ya membayangkan Luffy kimpoi? Tahu kan klo OP banyak terinspirasi dari DB? Goku kimpoi ma Chichi saat berusia 16 tahun lho, klo situasinya Luffy malah lebih mirip Bezita yang dirawat Bulma dan tau2 Trunks jebol.**

**Pokoknya ini fanon-alert. Jangan merasa aneh ya jika ternyata critanya Hancock gabung SH (padahal di fic SanNa-ku dia jadi kru barunya Luffy hehehe). Maaf, klo terlalu pendek. Blom banyak ide hehehe. R&R deh...**


End file.
